


Easter Egg Hunt

by LuXMavis_173



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Rhys - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, Video Games - Fandom, fluffy rhack, handsome jack - Fandom, rhack, rhys the company man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuXMavis_173/pseuds/LuXMavis_173
Summary: Handsome Jack: "I am not running for these damn Easter Eggs."Rhys: "Just can you get into the spirit?"Air horn blows to signal start*Jack runs Rhys over*





	

Rhys has been bugging Jack for almost a week about this company wide Adult Easter Egg hunt that the Production Department puts on every year. Jack always gave them “OK” to hold the event but never had the time to attend. Or the want too. 

“It can be so much fun though,” Rhys said. He crossed his arms over his chest and crunched his eyebrows, “I mean I went the last two years with Vaughn and Yvette, but now that they are “a thing” its going to be completely awkward and I really don’t want to be the the third wheel because it used to be me and Vaughn but nooo now Yvette has to come in and steal my best bro-”

“I’ll go if you just shut up,” Handsome Jack said. He glared up from his computer screen. 

Rhys froze in mid jester and looked at Jack, astonished that he agreed. I guess bugging someone to the point of insanity really does work. 

“I swear, princess, you do not know when to stop taking, damnit,” Handsome Jack growled at the screen. 

Rhys put his hands on his hips, “what’s up?”

“I can’t I can’t seem to code this right,” Jack said through clenched teeth. 

Rhys came around the desk and nudged his way in next to Jack. They worked in silence. Rhys stood up and stretched. 

“Alright the egg hunt at 8. Bring a flashlight ‘cus I guess their turning off the lights. And something to hold eggs,” Rhys said. “Meet you there.” 

He pecked Jack’s cheek before Jack had time to protest and skipped out of his office. 

* * *

“I’m telling you he’s gonna show up,” Rhys said. He scanned the room once again. 

The lobby was packed with employees from all different departments, top to bottom feeders were eligible to come. 

Since it was after work hours, it was by choice if some of the employees showed up in work attire. 

The three friends were dressed down in casual but smart clothing. 

“I do not know why Rhys always drags us to these company events,” Yvette said. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “These things are so stupid. Full of fake people.”

“It’s good to socialize,” Rhys said absent minded. Well if he does not show up at least I have these two. Rhyse looked over and saw Vaughn and Yvette eyeing each other. “So you guys ready to admit you’re “a thing” or “item” or whatever people in relationships call it.” 

Yvette and Vaughn took a step back from each other. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, bro,” Vaughn said. 

“mmhm,” Rhys said raising an eyebrow. He checked his watch again and saw it was 10 minutes till 8. 

“We will wait until five after,” a lady’s voice said over an intercom “more people just walked in.” 

Rhys rotated on his heel and scanned the new participants. Still no Jack. 

“Rhysie,” a very annoying, fake friendly voice called his name. Rhys did not have to turn around to know it was Hugo Vasquez, his annoying fake ass boss.

“What do you want, Hugo,” Rhys said not looking at him. 

“Did you get those reports done,” Vasquez asked. “I need them on my desk by 9 tonight.”

Rhys turned around. “What reports.”

“The reports I just put on your desk,” Vasquez gave him his eat shit grin. 

Rhys’ jaw dropped. Are you fucking serious, “Vasquez it’s the day before Easter.”

“Yes and if you get them done you can actually enjoy Easter in your lonely apartment,” Vasquez smiled. “I would get going if I were you.”

Rhys clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn’t look at Vasquez instead he glanced at Yvette and Vaughn who look pale, they stepped back from Rhys and Vasquez. 

Rhys crunched his eye brows. He felt a heavy arm lay across his shoulders. He looked up and saw that Handsome Jack had arrived. Rhys was so focused on how angry he was at Vasquez that did not even notice his boyfriend.

“Miss me, pumpkin,” Jack said. He smiled at Vasquez. “So what does Wallet Head want.” Jack asked Rhys. 

Rhys unfolded and placed his hands on his hips. “He wants me to finish a report he just placed on my desk that is due by nine tonight..” Rhys raised an eyebrow. 

“Ah, well I am sure that Vasquez here can start on the paperwork, and what he doesn’t get done he can leave for you,” Jack said. “Which should be nothing because no good, sane, boss would assign loads of paperwork right before a deadline.” Jack gave Vasquez his own eat shit grin.

Vasquez grabbed at his shirt collar his face now red. “Of course, sir.” He then ran off into the growing crowd. 

Handsome Jack watched him go and unlatched himself from Rhys and stretched. 

“Sorry for not showing up earlier,” Jack said. “I fell asleep at my desk.”

Rhys blushed. Handsome Jack just apologized. 

“But it looks like I arrived in time to save my little Rhysie from the big bad Wallet Head,” Jack said pinching his cheek. 

Rhys stepped back. “I don’t need saving.” He said grumbling. 

“Oh really,” Jack smiled and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. 

Jack clapped his hands together. Vaughn jumped at the sound. “So princess, what do we do.”

“Well we wait for the announcement and then we look for eggs,” Yvette said. 

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips. “I am not running for these eggs.”

“Will you just get into the spirit,” Rhys retorted. “This is gonna be fun.”

“Alright, once you hear the air horn you can start collecting eggs. They are hidden all over Helios. There is about 100 dozen eggs. Don’t open your eggs until everyone gets back into the lobby. There are prizes in all of them and if you get a number you get a prize,” the lady said over the intercom. “Everyone should be back by 9:30.”

The lights went out.

The air horn went off and people scattered. 

Rhys was shoved over and he looked up to see Handsome Jack skip off into the crowed. 

“Get up dude,” Vaughn said collecting eggs. “Your JACKass boyfriend just ran off.”

“Thanks captain obvious,” Rhys said. He climbed to his feet. 

Rhys started searching for eggs. 

* * * 

Rhys was collecting a good amount of eggs. He was absent minded listing to the other couples around him. He was looking out for Jack but had not seen him since he shoved Rhys over. 

Rhys broke away from the stragglers and wondered in some sort of deserted hallway that looked like one of Public Relations departments. The blue walls were aligned with mirrors. Everything was shinny. 

Rhys checked his watch, it said nine. He was circling back through the shinny area when something shot out of the dark. Rhys was shoved into a wall, his head bounced off the mirror. 

“What the fuck, owe,” Rhys said. 

“Language, cupcake,” a voice scolded. 

“What the frick,” Rhys snorted. 

Jack shoved his body up against Rhys. Shoving his leg between Rhys’ a thighs a hand snaked it’s way to Rhys’ throat, an other one by his head. Jack ran his fingers through Rhys’ hair.

Rhys’ breath hitched in his throat. He felt heat on his neck. A blush ran up from his chest to his cheeks. 

“I can see why you like this hunt so much,” Jack whispered in Rhys’ ear. “Nice deserted, quite hallway. No one around to hear you scream.”

Warm lips covered his. Rhys moaned, despite himself, into Jack’s kiss.

The lights came on blinding the two. 

“Those who have eggs need to come back to the main lobby,” the intercom lady barked. “Times up.”

“Until next time,” Jack whispered in Rhys’ ear, he stepped back, releasing his hold on Rhys. 

Rhys stumbled forward and caught himself. He blushed, straightened up and narrowed his eyes at Jack. 

“I bet I got more eggs than you,” Rhys teased. 

“You wanna bet, princess,” Jack said. 

* * * 

They walked back to the lobby together. Anyone they passed who were participating in the egg hunt, got their bags knocked to the ground by Jack who laughed at their astonished faces.

Rhys just blushed and apologized to them as he followed Jack. 

“Hey, guys,” Vaughn said, waving them over. “How many eggs did you get? Yvette and I got a good two dozen. Yvette got the most.”

Vaughn looked over at her. Yvette smirked. 

Rhys just looked between them. “Just admit it for the love of everything,” he whined. 

Jack opened up a plastic egg and a bunch of ants spilled out. “What the fuck,” Jack said. He closed the egg again and tossed it over his head and into a local participant's basket. 

There was a scream and Jack chuckled. 

“What did you do,” Rhys whispered. 

“Just spreading the love,” Jack smirked. 

The participants started opening their eggs. There were candy, condoms and numbered tickets for prizes.

Vaughn won a free dinner at one of the fancy restaurants on Helios. He of course asked Yvette. Rhys rolled his eyes. 

Yvette won a two haircut certificates and a random onion. 

Jack won two massages at the spa on Helios he waved at it in front of Rhys’ who shoved his hand out of his face. 

Rhys won some chalk and a free tour of Jack’s office. 

Jack smirked. “We could arrange a private tour,” Jack whispered in Rhys’ ear.

Rhys blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an adult Easter Egg hunt that I was forced into going the day before Easter. The idea came to me when I told me my friend that I was not gonna run for these damn Easter Eggs. I ended up getting the most of the eggs in our group and ditching my friends. 
> 
> Also I did find an egg full of ants and did exactly what Handsome Jack did. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, be as rude as you want. I write professionally I just haven't written a fanfic in a while.


End file.
